


Marry Me

by ziamxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, ridiculously fluffy im not even joking i went overboard im sure, small mention of death, v small but there nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamxo/pseuds/ziamxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can't believe it but he's finally found the one. The one he can see him living the rest of his life with. The one who loves him for who and all that he is and this, well, this just so happens to be their story in a nutshell.</p><p>Or the one where Liam and Zayn are getting married and nothing has ever felt easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! I went to a Train concert literally less than twenty-four hours ago and this song came up and I don't want to talk about how quickly my mind wanted to write a fic based on it. I realize that not everything is accurate and any mistakes are mine (which I will frown upon if I find any later on). This is just something I quickly wrote up because I needed something to distract me from the main fic I've been working on for months so I hope this is okay! 
> 
> And also, a quick thank you to Noel, Izzy, Héla, Aimee and anyone else for being so supportive throughout my whole writing experience and making me feel like maybe I'm not that terrible of a writer. Oh! And thank you to Ashley for recommending the Ed Sheeran song you'll see further into the story. Anyways, I'll stop wasting your time and (hopefully) this fic isn't doing as such. Thanks for reading, guys!

There’s never been a doubt. Not a single, minuscule thought, where Liam has thought to himself _No, I don’t want to do this._

No fear, no hesitation, no _question_ to the fact that this is what he wants.

He wants this.

He wants Zayn.

 

**_Forever can never be long enough for me_**

**_To feel like I've had long enough with you_ **

 

“Jaaaan.” Zayn muffles, face down on the pillow as Liam’s poking and prodding at Zayn’s side with the hand that isn’t holding onto his camera.

“Just. Let me take _one_ photo, pleeeease.” Liam tries again and “Why are you being so difficult?” Escapes his lips in laughter.

“No, no, no.” Zayn squirms, burying his face under the pillow with both hands tugging at each end. “I won’t do it!” And he’s laughing this, his, beautiful laughter that causes hazardous things to happen to Liam's body including the either rapid heart rate increase or the stuttering that makes him lose his breath that much more throughout the day.

Zayn is a hazard to him.

“Baby, _please.”_ Liam reiterates and he’s set down the camera off to the side before finding himself sitting above Zayn’s ass, his hands quick to work at Zayn’s sides.

The laughter emits and continues in a roar of happiness and fond and Liam is serious when he thinks that Zayn has literally got Liam’s heart in his hand and just. _squeezes._ Because this constricting that _hurts_ _so good_ cannot be normal.

“Li--Li--Liam!!” Zayn’s exclaiming, hands are quick at his sides in an ample attempt to protect himself from Liam’s strong hands as he's swatting at Liam whenever he gets the chance.

Zayn turns around, with enough help of Liam raising his hips, before Liam and Zayn are staring at one another and it only takes a second too long after smiling back at Zayn’s beautiful smile to realize Liam's hasn't forgotten the reason for this current situation at hand.

“Just one?” Liam insists with his hands simply resting at Zayn’s waist, his thumb creating soft traces of circles at the hipbone with brown eyes hopeful and a small smile itching at his lips.

Zayn exhales, his own hands trailing up Liam’s arms before they’re at his neck, pulling Liam down and over him with ease as Liam pliantly complies, putting a hand next to Zayn’s head to keep him in a plank above his boyfriend.

Liam cannot believe this.

Will never believe this.

How he ended up so lucky and so in love for someone who wanted him just as badly as he to them?

It’s some sort of miracle. Some beautiful, incredible, breathtaking miracle. Zayn is that.

“I love you.” Zayn mumbles quietly with Liam’s forehead now resting against his.

Liam smiles with eyelashes resting against his cheeks as they simply breathe in each other, body against body.

“I love you, too.” Liam dips his head down just barely before his lips are ghosting over Zayn’s, never pressing, just touching enough to get Zayn irritated before Zayn’s the one closing the distance, slotting their lips together and not too later after trailing his tongue against Liam’s bottom lip for more.

And that always fucks Liam up.

How he’s not the only one in love here for once.

He’s loved just the same and they both want the same thing.

They both want one another just as badly.

Nothing has ever caused Liam so much pain and happiness believing that he was genuinely, truthfully  _loved._

“Is that a yes?” Liam tries, pulling back some, managing to catch sight of Zayn’s eyeroll.

“Yes, Jaan. But just _one.”_ He warns, an index finger raised up to indicate that one was all he had.

Liam’s lips break out into a grin before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips only to reach over for the camera he had set down not too long ago.

Zayn sighs as Liam gets the camera working, angling at Zayn before Zayn’s looking up fondly at Liam’s perplexed face.

“Babe.” Zayn responds. “As much as I’d love to ruin your one chance shot.” he leans forward, Liam still sitting on top of him, he taps the cameras lens, “You’ve got the cap still on.”

Liam’s face flushes at the realization, quick to remove the damn traitor before turning down to Zayn. “Babe.” Zayn says again, this time he’s the one with the small pout placed upon his lips.

Liam turns to him and Zayn purses his lips before his tongue is swiping out against them.

“I’ve got a better idea, c’mere.” Zayn motions the empty side before him.

“Zayn, you said I could--”

“I want one with you.”

“You’ve got so many with me.” Liam furrows his eyebrows.

“Please?” Zayn tries again and, wow. Of course Zayn would flip the script.

Liam exhales out a resigned sigh before moving off of Zayn and into the spot Zayn had asked with the camera still at hand, his back now resting against the headboard of the bed.

“Here.” Zayn asks, hand extended for the electronic.

Liam remains skeptical but hands the camera over to Zayn, his lower lip jutted in a petulant frown.

Zayn seems to find it funny given his chuckle and then leans over to press a kiss to Liam’s shoulder blade given Zayn’s still resting against the pillows. “Come down here, you little baby.”

It’s Liam’s turn to make Zayn’s life difficult and he’s dramatically folding his arms over his chest, eyes staring straight ahead to avoid breaking a smile.

It doesn’t work.

Zayn, however, rolls his eyes and sits up, scooting near his boyfriend with the camera ready to go in his lap.

Liam can’t help it when his eyes break away from the colored walls, looking over at Zayn through his peripheral vision before that damn smile only seems to expand with every kiss being pressed against the side of his jaw.

“You’re the worst.” Liam speaks out and he doesn’t mean a word.

“I know.” Zayn mumbles against the bare skin before settling on a spot, his tongue licking at the tender skin before he’s sucking, Liam hisses quietly in pleasure more than pain with eyes shutting closed at the sensation.

When Zayn seems satisfied with his work, his lips leave Liam’s skin with a messy, wet pop before Zayn’s reaching for the camera and Liam’s eyes are opening yet again.

“Alright, Payno.” Zayn begins and it’s Liam who is now rolling his eyes because Zayn only seems to call him that at fairly questionable times. This seems like it’s heading in that direction as the camera is at arms length away, the lense facing the two males resting against the headboard. “You ready?”

“Zayn.” Liam speaks out with a fond smile, “We’re not really about to take one of the coupley kissy photos are we?”

Zayn scoffs, feigning his hurt over the comment. “You wound me. But, yes. We are. Now c’mon and lay one on me.”

“No.” Liam settles for, lips pressed together as he shakes his head with knitted eyebrows even though he’s leaning in closer to Zayn by the second.

“And _I’m_ the worst.” Zayn tuts with a contagious smile on his face that Liam just wants to kiss, kiss, kiss for as long as Zayn will allow him too.

Liam likes to think that that’d be a long, long time.

“You are.” Liam grins, tilting his head to the right with Zayn easily finding his place.

It’s the buildup that always has Liam’s heart stammering, the anticipation of what he knows is coming and Liam is positive he would’ve surely collapsed into a puddle had it not been for the exalting amenity of the other boy’s touch, kiss, warmth and emanating bliss, that and the fact that he was sitting, too. Duh.

With a small hum in the back of his throat, Liam moved his arms up to rest against Zayn’s cheek, the flash not going unnoticed yet it did little to distract the male from wanting nothing more in that moment than to live in that kiss, the one that had him floating on air.

It was simple, plain and unhurried, like Liam, yet spontaneous, breathtaking and alive with every movement, like Zayn.

It was nothing Liam deserved and everything he’d wanted for longer than he cared to admit, and even when Zayn made to pull away, the curly-haired boy still found himself stuck in the sweet little world the kiss had created, all smiles and butterflies and racing heart and those other things poets write about.

One last peck for good measure, and another one stolen on his part before he finally let himself be brought back to the less appealing reality around them.

Liam opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a breathy giggle, one he killed by catching his lower lip between his teeth and waiting for coherency to catch up.

Finally, he returned Zayn’s grin tenfold, gauging in Zayn’s expression for a moment as his arm was brought back into his lap before hearing him uttering a blithe, timid “I know” that followed by a smile Liam swore could stop wars.

“Let’s look at the photo.” Liam suggested, hand reaching out for the camera which Zayn easily allowed him to do.

At the sight of the photograph, Liam inhaled an unheard gasp at the amount of love that transpired through something as simple as an image before turning to Zayn with a dopey, stupid smile he couldn’t contain.

“We’ve turned into one of _those_ couples and it’s all your fault.”

Zayn chuckled, an arm wreathing around Liam’s torso and a kiss pressed above Liam’s right peck before his cheek rested against the warm skin.

“We’re better than anyone else.” Zayn quietly spoke out, and Liam could promise Zayn’s eyes had fallen closed especially after Liam’s fingers threaded through the strands on Zayn’s head.

“ _You’re_ better than anyone else.”

And Liam should’ve expected it, really. He set Zayn up for that one.

“I know.” He started, lifting his head and looking up at Liam with a cheeky grin. “Except you, that title can’t be won nor bought.”

And Liam just rolls his eyes, before turning back to the camera in his opposite hand. The smile tugging at his lips because Zayn’s _his._ He’s _Zayn’s._ They’re-- they’re _they._ Zayn and Liam. Liam and Zayn.

 

**_Together can never be close enough for me_ **

**_To feel like I am close enough to you_**

 

“I misssss you.” Liam groaned into the phone, his back slouching against the hard, probably recently bought, couch.

“Jaan.” Zayn titters quietly on the other line with a small ‘oof’ following before he’s recovering and speaking up again. “You’ve just arrived to Malaysia like an hour ago, babe.”

“Don’t remind me. The flight was dreadful. I spilled--”

“You spilled the champagne all over your trousers, yes, I saw your tweet.” Zayn informs, and the vacuum starts up which has Liam furrowing his eyebrows, confused because. Well. Zayn and vacuums aren’t necessarily a normality.

“Is that a vacuum I hear?”

“No.”

Liam stays quiet as the clear noise of the vacuum continues and Zayn finally gives up.

“I spilled popcorn all over the new carpet.” He huffs out and, hey, it’s not Liam’s fault he’s laughing.

“At least it wasn’t on your trousers, babe.”

At that, Zayn groans because, “Leeyum, we just got the carpet done not even a _month_ ago. This is bad. Maybe we should’ve stuck to fucking wood floors.”

“Zayn, babe.” Liam responds and his voice sounds far too amused so he’s forced to pause for a minute before going on. “Materialistic things are just that. Materialistic. They can be replaced. Don’t worry about it, yeah? If you really want ‘ _fucking wood floors’,_ then we’ll get them when I’m back, okay?”

“I hate you.” Zayn speaks out irrationally and before Liam even has the opportunity to ask what he’s done wrong, Zayn’s continuing, “You’re going to turn me into a spoiled brat if you keep treating me like this.”

Liam grins into the phone before letting his hand run through the short strands of his hair. “You’ve always been spoiled, Princess.”

“I’m going to kick you.” Zayn threatens, the sound of the vacuum cutting off.

“You can’t do that from seven thousand miles away.” Liam informs proudly.

“Six thousand five-hundred and thirty-three, actually.” Zayn lets out and Liam’s sure he’s wearing a smug expression.

“I thought you were an English teacher, not a Geographical one, ay.” And Liam will never get tired of this, really,  the banter between the two never really dying.

Zayn snickers and before Liam knows it, Zayn’s voice is small, a whisper at best. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Liam is left confused but follows nonetheless as he whispers in return. “Yes.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you.”

“That’s a secret?” And Liam says it aloud, this time with the back of his hand rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Well, _not anymore_.” Zayn responds quickly, voice sounding deflated as if his cover had been broken.

“You donut.” Liam titters, though a yawn soon follows and _seriously,_ fuck jetlag.

“I’ll see you in three days, right?”

“Right.” Liam confirms, “Three days, two hours top.”

“Alright, well, get some rest, okay babe? You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“No.” Liam lets out childishly before exhaling out a quiet yawn. “Okay.”

Zayn hums in satisfaction, “Good. I love you. Let me know how it goes tomorrow, okay? See you soon, babe. Love you.”

“Love you more.” Liam responds and a smirk immediately covers his face. “Word grenade!”

“You-- you’re a _cheater_.” Zayn emits because as Liam was sure, losing to a recurring expression that Zayn had created which indicated once it was stated you couldn’t overlap the previous statement for the next twelve hours, must have been some sort of a wakeup call of Zayn’s own given Liam had finally caught up.

The whole expression itself was silly, really.

But it was something that was theirs.

And that was enough to bring another wave of smiles in Liam's direction.

“Can’t escape the rules of the word grenade _you_ created. I win.”

“For _today.”_ Zayn reminds him. “I’ll get you back.”

“For _always,_ actually. But I’m counting on it.”

“Night, Jaan. Love you.”

“Night, babe. Talk soon.”

 

**_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_ **

**_And you're beautiful_ **

 

Standing before him, before Zayn, Liam knows he’s making the right choice.

There’s no one but Zayn.

It has been, always will be _Zayn._

His best friend.

His lover.

His _Zayn._

 

**_Marry me_ **

**_Today and every day_ **

 

“You look beautiful.” Liam quietly mumbles over the ceremony the priest is giving, his eyes stuck ahead but a smile nonetheless painted on his face.

“You’re not even looking at me.” Zayn informs, side by side to Liam as they’re kneeled before the priest with his own eyes staring ahead as well and Liam can tell that there’s a smile on Zayn’s proud face.

“Well,I did. I _could._ But that’d be disrespectful.”

“And you talking over the priest isn’t?” Zayn titters which manages to get the priests attention.

“Sorry.” Zayn is quick to apologize before he’s questioned. “This one here--” he elbows Liam on the side. “is trouble.”

The priest seems unphased and simply smiles in return before asking if he can continue on with the ceremony. Both parties agree and so it continues.

“You’re the worst.” Liam can’t help but override with, even if he’s simply whispering again.

Zayn smiles and Liam already knows what’s fishing inside of Zayn’s brain.

_I know._

 

**_Marry me_ **

**_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_ **

**_Say you will_ **

 

‘Leeeeyum. Look what I found!”

Liam rounds the corner of their living room flat, only to find Zayn sitting at the kitchen table, photographs splayed in all general directions.

“What is this?” Liam asks curiously, pulling out a seat with the sound of wood against wood sounding in his ear before he’s sitting next to Zayn.

“Look.” Zayn goes on, ignoring Liam’s question as he slides an image towards Liam.

Liam takes it easily before his eyes are set on analyzing the photograph.

“Wasn’t this the day I spilled coffee on you after our, like, third lunch date?”

“ _During_ our lunch date. Had to go to work right after that, too, but I rebelled and went home instead to change. You almost got me fired.”

“Your fault for the choice of location.” Liam pointed out, taking note of Zayn taking a photograph of Liam taking a photograph of him within the image.

“That’s bullocks!” Zayn exclaimed, leaning over and poking at Liam’s side which Liam was quick at swatting away Zayn’s hand, setting the image down.

“Is _not.”_ Liam laughed, shaking his head in amusement before Zayn was quick to glare over at Liam with the smile distinctively itching to pull at Zayn’s face.

Zayn set the photograph he currently had in his hand of the two of them down, pushing his seat back only to turn his full attention towards Liam, standing up and then tossing a leg over Liam’s waist, placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder as he sunk down in Liam's lap.

Liam was still smiling despite it all, though a hand had instinctively rested against Zayn’s waist, a raised eyebrow in question.

Grabbing hold of Liam’s face between his hands, Zayn wasted no time in slotting their lips together, Liam’s hold tightening on Zayn’s waist with every passing second.

It was always like this for Liam.

Never enough, no matter how close he had Zayn close to him. He was this addiction he never seemed to be able to fully satiate from Zayn whether it related to the physical things or something as simple as the way Zayn looked at him at times like he’d created the sun and the stars and everything in between.

But Zayn had always _been_ more than enough, as a person, a friend, a lover.

Zayn had known him, had taken the time, understood him better than anyone else. They had passed that point in time where they couldn’t understand what simple one liners meant or their way of texting and how it reflected on their behavior.

Zayn was everything.

Liam’s lips held that soft, fluttery warmth once again, stomach flipping and breathing slowing down once again. The precious sound Zayn made had Liam’s smirk fading into a smile faster than he thought possible, and he admired the utter look of happiness on Zayn’s face, feeling more content than he ever had before because he knew that _he_ was the reason for that lovely smile.

Zayn was _his_ everything.

Pulling back from Liam with their lips parting, Zayn smiled his hands falling short down to the nape of Liam’s neck with arms wreathing themselves there.

“Did you know that I love you?” Liam questions and he’s stopped wondering or worrying about the things that slip past his mouth months and months ago. He doesn’t have to be anything, be anyone, but himself and he’s learned that Zayn accepts every last bit of him that Liam has admittedly come to terms with with great difficulty because _things like these don’t happen to boys like Liam._

“Did you know that’s a word grenade because I love you more?”

“Did you know that that’s alright with me as long as I get to love you a little more?” Liam grins, and of course he’s expecting Zayn’s response to that.

“That’s _not_ something you can do with a word grenade in the air.” Zayn begins, poking at Liam’s side which elicits laughter from the younger male. “Punk.” he finishes off with with beaming smile.

And Liam simply smiles at that, deciding that Zayn’s right. He won’t ruin the silly game Zayn’s created for the both of them. As long as there’s still love within the both of them, what more could he really ask for?

 

**_Promise me_ **

**_You'll always be_ **

**_Happy by my side_ **

 

“Zayn?” Liam asked quietly, trying again as he knocked on the locked wooden door before him. “Open up, yeah?”

Nothing, not even a sound, came from the other side of the  door, Liam’s shallow breath following as he rested his forehead against the door, inhaling and exhaling quiet breaths of air.

Unexpected things like unexpected death of family members was not something that could so easily be pushed under a carpet. With Liam’s grandfathers death not too many years ago, Liam understood the emotional turmoil Zayn was facing. But Zayn wasn’t Liam, at the end of the day. They faced issues differently and as it appeared, Zayn had wanted to be alone.

Tucking in his bottom lip between his teeth, Liam placed his palm on the door before standing upright, a simple nod coming from him before turning on his heels and making his way to slump against the ample leather couch.

The sounds of dangling and clanking metal came to Liam’s ears as Nyx, their, Zayn and Liams', two year old Golden Retriever propped herself up from her bed in the corner of the room and headed over to where Liam and Zayn’s room was.

“Nyx.” Liam called out, his voice being overlapped by the sounds of the pup scratching at the door, a whine following suit.

That went on for a few more passing moments before the sound of the door unlocking came, and Nyx’s panting out of excitement was sounded to Liam’s ears.

With a foot propped up and his leg angling outwards on the couch, a remote in hand, Liam refrained from looking back at Zayn, choosing to give him the space he needed. And if he needed someone, or more specifically, _Liam,_ well. He was right there.

The sound of Nyx’s tags and the patter of her paws seemed to come closer to him, but Liam’s eyes refrained on the quiet tv before him. Licking at his lips, Nyx came around, a content expression to her face before the couch dipped and Zayn was immediately coiling into Liam’s body with a hand around Liam’s torso.

Nyx turned in her place, her tail wagging as it went, before the Golden Retriever was out of the room with the sounds of her lapping up water in the distance, hopefully the kitchen and not the toilet.

By then, Liam’s arm had instinctively wrapped itself around Zayn, forming a sense of protection over his boyfriend’s body. Pressing a kiss to the crown of Zayn’s head, Liam rubbed small circles onto Zayn’s arm with his thumb for added comfort but remained silent nonetheless. Space was not an issue Liam had a problem giving.

“‘m sorry.” Zayn mumbled as he spoke into Liam’s shirt, a sniffle softly ensuing.

“Don’t be.” Liam lets out quietly, the near silence of their flat bringing a nice, calming presence to the room.

Liam knows that things aren’t essentially okay, but they will be. And while he has yet to remind Zayn, he figures breaking the ice might be the better option for right that moment.

“Why did no one know Thor’s brother was at the family reunion?” Liam questions and Zayn actually manages to look up at Liam with a confused expression on his face. “Because he was trying to be Loki.”

And Zayn, God bless him, snorts at the joke, only to bury his face into Liam once again, his arm tightening around Liam in response. “I really should’ve seen that one coming.”

“Probably.” Liam agrees and he says so much with a smile on his face, content with being able to bring a sliver of happiness back into Zayn’s life.

“Tell me another.” Zayn insists, his head tilting up with expectancy as he watches over Liam.

“Hmm.” Liam ponders on the thought, searching for any terrible laffy taffy jokes he may have had acquired throughout the years. “Alright, I’ve got one. Who does a pharaoh talk to when he’s sad?” Liam waits and gives Zayn a chance to let out a hum before Liam’s answering the question, “His mummy.”

Zayn can’t help it, really. The smile breaks free, small but genuine and that’s all it takes for Zayn to pick his head up, lips chasing after Liam’s easily before pressing against them, soft, loving, all that is Zayn Malik to Liam.

Liam caresses Zayn’s cheek bone as they pull away, ridding Zayn of any tear stained tracks, his hands firm, strong, yet gentle, something Liam feels he needs to be for Zayn. “It’s going to all turn out okay, yeah?”

Zayn smiles timidly, but it’s a smile nonetheless, and he nods his head enough in agreement. “I know. I’ve got you, don’t I?”

Liam exhales out a sigh through his mouth before the corners are curving up. Before they have the opportunity to further expand into a grin, Liam leans over towards Zayn, kissing his forehead at first, then his nose, then his cheek and before Zayn knows it, Liam’s peppering kisses all over his face and down the hinges of his jaw onto his neck causing Zayn to go into a quiet fit of laughter as his back is slowly inched back against the couch.

“I love your laugh and the way you smile and how you can look like an absolutely loving dick when you’re being a smug bastard--” Liam’s started in between his kisses, Zayn fucking _giggling_ at the way Liam’s stubble tickles at his own skin.

“ _You_ make me a smug bastard. It’s all your fault.” Zayn breathes, a hand reaching for Liam’s hand, intertwining their fingers in a smooth transition.

“I have _never_.” Liam scoffs and by then he’s at face level with Zayn and the smile emits once again, happy for the change in mood just simply by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“That’s shit and you know it fairly well.” Zayn smiles teasingly, tsking his tongue while his free hand makes its way behind Liam’s hair, tugging at the short strands of hair.

“Is _no--”_ and before he’s even got the chance, Nyx is at Zayn’s side, licking away at Zayn’s face.

While Liam’s laughing, encouraging the Golden Retriever to go on, Zayn’s pushing Nyx away with a laughter, attempting to cover his face as best he can but failing miserably.

Eventually, Liam’s called off Nyx to head to her own bed and he’s left looking down at a drool-infested Zayn. “I think we know who the real winner is here today.”

“Get out of here, you cheater.” Zayn laughs, pushing up at Liam’s chest.

Liam gets off and stands straight next to the couch, a hand extended out for Zayn to take.

Zayn takes it and he’s soon excusing himself to go to the bathroom but before he makes it into the actual room, he turns towards Liam, a smirk playing at his lips. “Meet me in five?”

“Three.” Liam notes with three fingers out towards Zayn.

Zayn grins and nods nonetheless, “Three.” He agrees, before making his way inside the bathroom, the door never clicking with the sound of the lock.

 

 

**_I promise to_ **

**_Sing to you_ **

**_When all the music dies_ **

 

“Can I have this dance?” Liam questions, head bowed with his right hand extended in front of him.

“Liam.” Zayn chuckles, “What are you doing?”

Liam picks up his head and looks around his area, before turning back to Zayn, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“We’re in the supermarket. You really want to start dancing in the middle of the bread section?” Zayn asks, and really, Liam shouldn’t be this endeared by everything that is Zayn.

“This is our song.” He notes, eyes looking up towards the speakers on the high walls as if that’d help hear them much better.

“I don’t think ‘Wiggle’ classifies as an appropriate song for us, Jaan.”

All to which Liam arches an eyebrow at him for. “It’s not about the context of the song.”

“No, it’s just about how much we’re into slapping eachother’s arses, innit?”

And, well, Liam shrugs because. Zayn’s not wrong, is he?

“ _Anyways,_ let’s get the rest of our stuff. I wanna go take a nice run before it gets too dark.” Liam motions, pushing the shopping cart around the corner with Zayn in tow, shaking his own head with a smile not far behind.

-

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

 

“See, _this_ is more appropriate.” Zayn motions with the hand that doesn’t have Liam’s intertwined with his as Liam stops at a red light.

“For..?” Liam begins before it’s all coming to him at once. “Oh, right, right. Our song...thing. Yeah.” He laughs, and shakes his head.

“What?” Zayn asks with a small smile.

“Nothing.” Liam shakes off, moving his foot off the brakes and onto the gas pedal instead once the light turns green.

“Tell me.” Zayn insists, eyes intent on Liam’s profile.

“It’s just, uh. This song, like.” He stammers, a scarlet color flushing his cheeks.

“Yes?” Zayn presses.

“Before we got together, I like, uh. Listened to it loads. Think it has over one-fifty plays on my iPod.”

Liam can feel, _see,_ Zayn’s eyes staring over at him. Removing his eyes from the clear road ahead for just a second, it’s his turn to ask, “What?” before turning ahead yet again.

“Sing it to me.”

“It’s about to end, Za--”

“Sing it to me, please?”

Liam exhales, the sound of the music at the final verse. Zayn leans forward turning the stereo down a few before looking over at Liam expectantly.

Liam licks his lips, inhales a breath and starts, singing along with Ed Sheeran,

 

_“.... should sleep in other beds._

_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

_And I know that there's a limit to everything._

_But my friends won't love me like you.”_

 

By then, Zayn turns off the volume entirely, Liam’s eyes questioning him but Zayn coaxes Liam to go on with the song on his own, so he does.

 

_“No, my friends won't love me like you do._

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you.”_

 

As the silence takes over the moving vehicle, Zayn grins and Liam looks over at Zayn with a wary smile. Zayn simply lifts the hand he’s got intertwined with Liam, kissing the top of it before his cheek is resting against it, lovingly, not a word following after.

But Liam guesses, it’s moments like these that need the less of words when he feels like he could carry the entire world on his shoulders as long as Zayn is by his side.

And he means that.

 

**_Marry me_ **

**_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_ **

**_Say you will_ **

 

“Do you, Zayn Malik, take Liam Payne to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Liam looks over at Zayn, eyes full of want and love and simple hope that Zayn is absolutely _sure_ he wants this for himself. Because if Liam’s planning on being all in, he wants the same for Zayn.

It seems like the seconds turn into hours, when in reality it’s only a few, before Zayn is smiling, ring in hand before he’s nodding, eyes locked with Liam as he’s placing the gold band on Liam’s ring finger. “I do.”

“And Liam, do you take Zayn Malik to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

It’s not a question, and he hesitates none. He needs no more time to know what he wants, who he wants, for the rest of his life. “I do.” He responds quickly. , face going flush by how eager his response sounded.

But the crowd of family and friends, and Zayn, seem to have enjoyed it with the polite laughter that followed.

Placing the wedding finger on Zayn’s hand, Liam can’t help the way his fingers shake out of pure nerves. Thankfully, Zayn helps him and once the ring is on, Zayn’s hands clasp into his, a beaming, beautiful smile before him.

Liam’s sure he must’ve lost all coherent sound after that, his mind buzzing with _ZaynZaynZayn_. Though, he didn’t seem to miss much given ‘you may now kiss your spouse.’ followed and Zayn was the first to make a move, leaning and and that was it. That was all it took.

Liam closed the gap, putting his heart, his soul, his mind all into that one single kiss because this was it. This was what Liam had been waiting for for so long.

He’s sure there was some sort of background noise behind them, but nothing was more important to him than the sound of his lips pressing against Zayn’s, sealing their future together, sealing their destiny.

They were now married.

Zayn and Liam. 

Liam and Zayn.

**_Mm-hmm_ **

**_Say you will_ **

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Marry me._ **

 


End file.
